


A is for Asexual

by Alireeses



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexuality, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alireeses/pseuds/Alireeses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from an anon on tumblr:</p><p>'could you do a coming out as asexual johnlock prompt?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	A is for Asexual

**Author's Note:**

> Asexuality: the lack of sexual attraction to anyone, or low or absent interest in sexual activity

It had been eating at Sherlock for weeks. He knew who he was. He knew what he was. He knew why he was.

But he didn’t know how to explain all of it, let alone want to. But now that his relationship with John had spiraled into something serious, he knew he would have to tell him sooner or later.

“John.” Sherlock said, his voice even more serious than usual.

John was sitting at his desk typing away at his computer when he stopped to look at Sherlock who had stopped walking in the middle of the room. John furrowed his eyebrows, “What’s wrong Sherlock?” When he didn’t answer, John stood up and walked over. He stopped in front of Sherlock and placed a comforting hand on his arm, “Sherlock,” He paused, waiting for him to look up at him, “Are you okay?”

Sherlock pursed his lips, “John I’m asexual.” He said, looking him right in the eyes.

John’s first reaction was confusion. The only thing he could think of when he thought of the word asexual was from grade school science and he didn’t really see how that connected to this. “I… I don’t know what you mean.” He said with a nervous laugh.

Sherlock decided the best way to do this would be bluntly and see how John reacted, “I’m asexual. Asexuality is a sexual orientation. It means I don’t feel sexual attraction for anybody.” Sherlock finished, placing his hands behind his back.

John took this information in, thought about it for a second, and came to a rather quick, dumb solution, “You’re breaking up with me.”

Sherlock’s face contorted in confusion for a second, he had expected questions, not that conclusion, “What?”

“I knew this was too good to be true.” John said, shaking his head.

Sherlock furrowed his eyebrows, “John, don’t be stupid. I’m not breaking up with you.” He said, rolling his eyes.

“... You’re not?” He questioned, cocking his head to the side.

“No. I love you John. I just don’t like sex.” Sherlock said, thinking about John would take this information.

“Do… Do you not find me attractive? Is it something I’ve done?”

Sherlock shook his head, “John I told you not to be stupid. I just don’t feel sexual attraction towards people. Sexuality and romanticism are two separate things John. I love you. I love you with all of my being. I just don’t find you, or anybody, sexually attractive.” He explained, turning around and looking at the wall.

John thought for a second, “So you don’t like sex.” Sherlock nodded and John thought about for two more seconds. “Ok.”

Sherlock whirled around, “What?”

“Sherlock I’m not going to pressure you into anything. Especially something like sex. If you don’t want to do it then we won’t.” John said, walking over and placing his hands on Sherlock’s hips.

“Really? You don’t mind?” Sherlock asked. “You don’t think I’m lying, or abused, or… wrong?” He asked, his voice cracking.

John looked almost offended at the words, “What? Why would I- Sherlock I understand you don’t like sex. That’s fine. It is okay that you don’t like sex, I’m not going to pressure you into anything.” John cupped his face, “I love you. And you love me.” John kissed him on the cheek, “That’s more than good enough.”

To John’s surprise he saw Sherlock’s eyes watering. “I do love you John.” Sherlock rested his forehead against John’s, “I love you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is great! I have a friend who's asexual and this is a great way to educate people on the subject!


End file.
